


Mercy or No Mercy?

by IAmUmbreon11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demon is player, Gen, How Do I Tag, Wow, good!chara, just wow, the quiche, this is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: The world is quite fragile.One hit, and it can be destroyed....And when you reset, the changes can be....quite spectacular. Written in textedit, also posted on FFN under same name.





	1. GeNoCiDaL

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my crazy life.

_Game SAVEd_

Wha….?

_Game SAVEd._

What was….

_….Game RESET._

Why….what?

_Wasn’t she on the surface?_

_Why was the world back the way it was?_

_….why couldn’t anyone else seem to remember….?_

_Game SAVEd._

She left.

_Game LOADed._

She was back at her house.

She left again.

_Game SAVEd._

_What’s happening here?_

She didn’t even know.

—————

_Game LOADed._

This was getting annoying.

_kid’s loaded five times and they’re not even to snowdin….how bad_ **_is_ ** _this kid?!_

_Game SAVEd._

_Oh thank god._

He didn’t even notice Undyne storming up to him.

Even if he had, he couldn’t have anticipated what she said.

“DO YOU KNOW WHY THE WORLD KEEPS FRIGGIN RESETING ITSELF?!”

_wait, what?!_

Despite himself, he answered.

“yeah. yeah, i do.”

“Good. NOW FRIGGIN TELL ME.”

_good lord._

“hope you have some time. it’s a long story.”

“If the world just resets itself, then trust me. We have all the time in the world.”

“not if they’re doing what i think they are.”

—————

“….so this is all a stupid prank?”

“when did i ever say that?”

“Never. I’m just hoping against hope.”

She didn’t know what to think.

_Game SAVEd._

“….they saved? The hell does that mean?”

“essentially, it means they saved their progress. even if we killed them, they’d just come back, fine as before.”

“So we can’t kill them?”

“that’s the gist of it.”

_Game SAVEd._

“Good lord. How many saves can they _do_?!”

“as long as they have a SAVE point, infinite saves. no matter what.”

“….that seems stupid. Who designed those things?! There’s no challenge! What do they even _do_ , anyway?!” She was yelling. “BESIDES save their damn progress!”

“it heals them.”

“….well shit.”

She let out a long sigh.

_This madness is probably never going to end._

“i should get back. paps is expecting me.”

She gave him a half-hearted grin. “Kay. See ya later, punk.”

_Undyne fled._

—————

He ran back to Snowdin.

_Game SAVEd._

“paps?”

_the house. check the house._

He opened the door.

Papyrus greeted him, like always.

“HELLO BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A HURRY?”

He sighed, more out of relief than anything else.

“you stayed here. good.”

“OF COURSE I DID! YOU DID TELL ME TO.” Papyrus seemed confused.

“I STILL DON’T QUITE UNDERSTAND WHY, BUT I ASSUME YOU HAD A REASON.”

Papyrus paused, as if considering something, but soon regained his previous attitude.

“THE REST OF THE TOWN WENT OFF WITH ALPHYS! SHE SAID THAT THEY SHOULD GO HIDE.”

Another pause.

“SHE WANTED ME TO COME, TOO, BUT I TOLD HER THAT YOU TOLD ME TO STAY HERE. THE BLOBS STAYED, TOO, SO IT WASN’T TOO LONELY!”

“sorry i wasn’t here, bro. i had to do my patrol.”

_alphys did her job on time. good._

“you probably should have gone with her, though. it’s not exactly safe here.”

He expected him to be hard-headed, as usual.

He did not expect Papyrus to nod, and run out the door, yelling something about how he’d wait at the lab.

He sighed.

_glad he’s listening, even if it is very sudden._

_god, i hope he never loses that innocence…._

_i don’t want him to be like me._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He wasn’t sure why Sans was so paranoid, but if the surface and the sudden resetting of the world had taught him anything, it was that his brother was usually right when it came to the human.

_ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO HIDING._

He knew most of his “friends” (they weren’t his friends yet, he had to remind himself of this many times when the timeline, as Sans had called it, had reset) found him childish at best, annoying at worst.

_I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THEY THOUGHT THAT WAS A SECRET._

Truth be told, he didn’t like being this way.

It just couldn’t be helped.

_IT’S JUST HOW I WORK….THAT AND I DON’T WANT SANS TO THINK THAT I’VE LOST SOMETHING._

He did wonder why it was only now he could remember the timelines, and why he hadn’t been able to before (he knew his brother remembered all of them, from the times last timeline where Sans had woken up crying and he’d gone over to comfort him), but at least now he could be a better brother.

_I DON’T KNOW_ **_WHY_ ** _I THOUGHT THAT HITTING HIM WITH A BONE WAS THE ANSWER LAST TIME, BUT I NEARLY KILLED HIM._

_NOT DOING THAT AGAIN._

He stopped when he nearly crashed into the lab’s wall.

_OH HEY. I’M HERE._

_….I WONDER HOW ALPHYS IS GOING TO REACT._

He didn’t dwell on that for too long, choosing to knock on the door instead.

—————

_how is paps gonna react when he realizes?_

He sighed.

_Game SAVEd._

The kid was really making strides. They’d be in Snowdin in less than fifteen minutes.

_probably because they killed everyone._

_i can feel it._

He teleported.

_i’ll take paps’ place. they’ll kill me, not him. he’ll be safe._

_he’ll be happier without a drag like me anyway._

—————

The kid smirked at him.

He simply stared back.

_Game SAVEd._

And then the fight started.

_Right. The blasters. Middle, down, middle, down._

One turn down.

Fifteen or so left to go.

—————

_He fell asleep earlier this time._

_Well, can’t say no to free EXP._

_But what’s to say we can’t have some….fun….first?_

They grabbed him, and before he could react, stabbed his left eye.

The shriek could be heard in the Quiche Room.

—————

_dammit._

_that hurt. a lot. more than it should have._

He had a hand over his eye.

_can’t use my magic…._

The kid was laughing.

_i’m screwed._

_Game SAVEd._

_wait. they can do that in battle?!_

—————

“So, comedian. How’s it feel now that you’re _utterly helpless_?!”

He didn’t reply.

They didn’t expect him to.

He couldn’t use his magic now that they’d stabbed his left eye.

They knew there was a point to doing all that research on him.

_The only thing I don’t understand is why it was him standing here and not Papyrus._

_Oh well. One less thing to worry about in the end._

They laughed.

Then they stabbed him in the other eye.

They absentmindedly noted that he didn’t scream as loud this time.

Or maybe they were just partially deafened by the first one.

—————

He couldn’t see anything.

_friggin hell._

He didn’t even see the blow when it did come.

The only thing he could think was _papyrus is safe. he’s fine. you finished your job._

Then he crumbled to dust.

—————

He could just feel that something was off.

Contrary to what most people seemed to believe, he was not as naive as he seemed.

_HE’S HURT. OR SOMETHING._

_OH GOD, I HOPE HE’S NOT DEAD._

Alphys had been…surprised when he’d shown up.

She’d just ushered him into the True Lab (god, were those Amalgamates creepy….) and had him sit with the others.

_THEY THINK I CAN’T HEAR THEM…._

He didn’t care anymore.

—————

They moved on, donning Sans’ jacket just to torment Alphys even further (they _knew_ she was watching them, she always was).

_Undyne’s next._

—————

She couldn’t believe it.

_Sans is dead. They killed him so easily._

_They_ **_tortured_ ** _him._

_They’re gonna fucking_ **_PAY._ **

She grinned, quickly putting her armor on.

_Wonder how long they’ll last against me?_

—————

He jumped around, chatting about Undyne.

_God, I hate this kid. He has practically NO redeeming values._

_Stupid kid doesn’t know what’s coming._

They turned. “Do you want to see her even sooner?”

“HOLY HECK YES!!!!!”

They grinned. “I know how. Turn around.”

He did.

_Slash_

_Game SAVEd._

The kid was bleeding dust out of the slash on his back. “Wh….what?”

“She’ll come now that I’m going to kill you.”

“B….but….I don’t want….to d….die….”

“Too bad. Because I lied about you getting to see her.”

_Slash_

He exploded into dust.

_Your LOVE has increased._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She started running when she realized the game had been saved.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

She got there too late.

The kid was already gone.

There was a pile of dust on the floor.

_They killed Kid, didn’t they…._

And then she started crying.

_I can’t take this anymore…._

Determination was flooding through her.

_THEY WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS_

—————

They’d killed everyone.

Well, everyone that stupid lizard (this time they were definitely going to track her down and kill her) hadn’t evacuated.

_Stupid Temmies practically FLUNG themselves at me._

_And that stray Jerry was just ASKING for it, the asshole._

They approached the bridge.

And then Undyne quite literally jumped out in front of them, yelling, “YOU WILL NOT PASS!”

They snickered. “You sound like Papyrus. Stupid and weird.”

They soon realized that it was not a good idea to provoke Undyne when she was already pissed.

—————

“YOU WILL NOT PASS!”

The kid snickered. “You sound like Papyrus. Stupid and weird.”

She growled.

_HOW DARE THEY!! HE IS NOT STUPID!!_

_He may be a_ **_little_ ** _weird, but he’s most definitely not stupid._

She suddenly grinned. “If it’s a battle you want….”

The kid was shrinking. _Huh. I didn’t know humans shrank._

“….then it’s a battle you’ll get! NGAAAHHHHHHHH!”

The battle commenced.

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They shivered.

_She can be scary. But she’s not in Undying form yet, so that’s something._

_Slash_

Undyne fell to her knees.

—————

She stared down at the slash in her chest.

_How….they’re so…._

_Powerful._

She gritted her teeth. _No._

_For the future of this world…._

_For Alphys, for Asgore, for Sans, for Kid, even for friggin JERRY…._

_For Papyrus…._

_I WILL NOT LET THIS WORLD DIE!_

There was a surge of power. It felt like she was being ripped to pieces, yet something was holding her together.

She stood, feeling so god damn _powerful,_ like she could conquer anything….

“YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!”

—————

They shook.

_I just screwed up massively didn’t I_

They took a deep breath, repeating _Don’t panic_ in their head, over and over, until it had lost all meaning.

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She slashed at them.

Somehow, they dodged, and slashed at her.

_Miss_

They gaped. _What?! But that never happens, unless I do it on purpose, or I’m battling Sans!_

Undyne grinned at them. “Surprised?”

They gritted their teeth and tried again.

_Miss_

_Miss_

_Miss_

_HIT!_

They grinned.

The grin didn’t last long.

_Well shit._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

_How resilient IS this kid?!_

They’d dodged every spear she’d sent their way, saved several times mid-battle (how, she didn’t know), and tried to kill her out of turn.

_Stupid kid, breaking all the friggin rules…._

_Well, if they’re allowed to do that, I will too!_

—————

Things were going great until Undyne started attacking them from the menu.

Now they had to save every few seconds.

_Stupid Undyne, taking a friggin page from Sans…._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They’d been battling for two hours now.

She was down to a few HP, twenty at most.

One hit, and she was dead.

_I can’t let that happen._

She saw the hit coming.

She did not expect it to be aimed at her good eye.

_Slash_

_Miss_

Thank god for good dodging skills.

“That was a dirty trick, you little brat.” She grinned, baring sharp, yellow teeth. “But you’re gonna have to try harder than that!”

She didn’t see it coming.

_Slash_

_HIT_

She fell to her knees.

“Nghh….I should have expected that, I guess….heh….” She sighed. “Dammit….even this form….wasn’t enough?” Her form was wavering. She didn’t have much time. “Alphys….Papyrus….Asgore….I’m sorry….I failed you….” One last chance to confess. “Alphys….I’ll miss you….”

_Not enough time to say what I want to say._

_Why do I have to go now?_

_Why couldn’t we just stay on the god damn surface?_

_WHY?_

She crumbled to dust.

—————

They grinned.

They were exhausted, but it was worth it.

“How’s it feel, Alphys? To feel helpless, like you can’t help anyone?” They laughed out loud. “Maybe this time you’ll actually have the guts to stand up to me!”

They grinned, laughing at the suggestion. “But no. I know you won’t. Because you’re a fucking COWARD. You’ll just sit there, watching on your computers. Waiting for me to kill them all!”

They noticed a spear out of the corner of their eye, picking it up. _This will be much more useful than these stupid shoes._

They walked away.

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She felt like crying.

_I….I’m a coward. I always have been. It’s always been Undyne that’s the brave one…never me._

_Maybe that should change._

_Maybe I should try standing up to them._

_Maybe for once in my friggin life, I shouldn’t be a useless drag._

She stood.

_I’ve made my choice._

_I think Undyne kept her spare armor somewhere around here._

—————

They walked down the path to the lab.

As usual, it was empty, though Mettaton was there at first.

He ran away, as usual.

But they couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

—————

She ran around warning the people in Hotland (not wearing the armor yet; it was too hot for that).

Muffet refused, saying that the child hadn’t hurt any spiders. Surely they wouldn’t hurt her.

_I’m not so sure._

Many of the lesser monsters refused, saying that they’d protect their world till their last breath.

Mettaon, being Mettaton, refused, saying that his battle body would protect him.

_Friggin Mettaton…._

She sighed.

_So many stayed._

_I failed._

_Again._

She eventually made her way to where Mettaton usually waited.

_I told him to wait in the hotel._

_He can battle there._

_I hope the battle body holds up._

_I don’t know what I’d do without him…._

—————

They did not expect to fight Mettaton in the MTT Hotel.

_Thankfully I already exhausted the kill counter. That could have ruined my run._

They didn’t expect a new kill counter for the CORE.

_Welp._

_This is new._

They definitely didn’t expect Alphys to be waiting where Mettaton usually was.

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She stood before the brat.

_Heh. Undyne’s attitude’s rubbed off on me…._

“You said I was a coward.”

The kid grinned. “I did.”

“You were right.”

The kid seemed surprised, but continued their habit of taunting their enemy. “So run away, _coward_.”

“….no. I won’t….no, I CAN’T let you keep doing this.” She paused. “I’m going to do what Undyne should have had the chance to do.”

The kid smirked. “You can’t. You’re not Undyne. You’re just a friggin COWARD, Alphys.”

She ignored them. “I’m going to save the world.” Another pause. “And if I can’t, I’ll at least have given Papyrus some time to get out of here. Given Asgore some time to prepare.”

The kid seemed to growl. “Bring it, lizard lady.”

She grinned, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. “You asked for it, brat, not me. Remember that….when you’re dead!”

—————

They growled, slashing at her.

Alphys barely dodged, and sent a large wave of lightening bolts at them.

_Frick. How do I dodge this?_

They got hit by some of them.

_Dammit. Need to SAVE._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She got hit.

She fell to her knees.

“At least….I bought some….time f-for….Papyrus….”

She looked up.

The kid was smirking, saying something she couldn’t hear.

“Undyne….I’m sorry….I couldn’t save the world….for you….”

The kid was laughing. She still couldn’t hear it.

“B-but….I might have….bought Papyrus enough time….f-for him to do it….”

The brat was probably gloating. She didn’t want to hear that, anyway….

“Undyne….I….”

What did it matter?

Nobody was going to hear it.

“I love you….”

She crumbled to dust.

—————

They sighed.

_It didn’t matter. She died in one hit anyway._

_Still….that took way longer than I would have liked it to take._

_Friggin coward._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He stood in the Judgement Hall.

_WHY DID SHE TRY TO STAND UP TO THE HUMAN? IT COULDN’T BE JUST BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BUY ME SOME TIME._

He wished she hadn’t.

He wished his brother wasn’t dead.

He wished the world hadn’t _fucking reset_ and they’d been put right back to fucking square one.

He wished the human had never come.

_ALL I WANT IS FOR MY BROTHER TO BE ALIVE AGAIN._

_WHY DID ANY OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?_

The human came in.

—————

They walked in.

_Heh. Another fucking coward. He’s stupid, too. No matter what Undyne said._

_He probably doesn’t even know his lazy asshole of a brother is dead._

_He probably thinks his brother is lazing around in Snowdin._

All thoughts of that were derailed when he started speaking.

—————

He walked in front of the human.

“HUMAN.”

He felt….something….stirring deep inside him.

“YOU FINALLY CAME.”

_AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE, YOU FINALLY CAME._

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE?” Did they? Could it have been a mistake? Did they think they were supposed to do it? “WAS IT A MISTAKE? IF IT WAS, IT’S NOT TOO LATE TO GO BACK. TO RESET.”

The human laughed. “Oh, Papyrus. You’re so stupid.”

They grinned at him. “Don’t you understand? This was my intention. To break you, and your friends.”

“I FIGURED.”

There was no hope for this kid.

“BUT WHY, I DON’T UNDERSTAND. CARE TO ENLIGHTEN ME?”

The human (demon, he reminded himself; only a demon would do such a thing) laughed. “Don’t you get it?”

He froze.

_THAT VOICE._

“YOU WERE NEVER IN CONTROL.”

_WHY ARE THEY USING THAT VOICE…._

“And you needed to know that you are HELPLESS to stop me. You needed to learn that I am the GOD of this world.”

 _THEY’RE GOING TO KILL ME._ Not so much a question, or even a fear, as it was a fact.

“But you guys are so damn resilient. I’m surprised.”

_I WON’T EVER SEE SANS AGAIN._

“I would have thought YOU, at least, would have given up long ago.”

He spoke.

“NO. I HAVE NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, GIVE UP.”

What was this feeling? Determination, maybe?

“YOU….YOU’RE NOT A HUMAN.”

No.

“YOU’RE A DEMON.”

It was something different.

“I KNOW YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME.”

But what?

“I KNOW I’M NEVER GOING TO SEE SANS AGAIN.”

It wasn’t bravery.

Couldn’t be. He was scared to death.

“BUT THE LEAST I CAN DO IS BUY SOME TIME. SO THAT ASGORE CAN ABSORB THE SOULS.”

The kid grinned. “You’re a fucking COWARD. Just like the others.”

“IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP….WELL, TO QUOTE MY BROTHER, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME.”

The demon-child took a step forward. “Bring it.”

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They stepped forward.

Papyrus stepped forward as well, sending forward a wave of bones.

_Almost like the ones on the pacifist run._

_Almost._

They were much faster, for one.

For another, half of them were orange.

They moved forward, then stopped.

_Woah. Frick. Nearly killed myself on that._

They were back at the menu.

_Game SAVEd._

“BRAT….NO, DEMON.”

They looked up. “Yes, coward?”

“….WILL YOU RESET? AFTER THIS?”

“Nope.”

Papyrus seemed to deflate.

“Chara’s gonna do it for me.”

—————

_CHARA._

Where was that name from?

Why did it seem so….familiar….to him?

_WHY WILL THEY BE THE ONE RESETTING?_

_DOES IT MATTER?_

He shook his head, clearing it. “PREPARE TO DIE, HUMAN.”

“No….you should.” The demon’s smile grew.

_WELL. TIME FOR PLAN B._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They snarled at him. “YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME!”

Papyrus visibly flinched back, throwing another wave of bones at them.

He stopped for a second. “….I TRUSTED YOU ONCE.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

They made sure Flowey was hiding, before leaning forward and whispering, “After all, I’m the GOD of this world….”

_Slash_

_Miss_

“Heh….”

_Slash_

_Miss_

“Don’t you get it?”

_Slash_

_Miss_

“This is all just a bad dream….”

_Slash_

_HIT_

Papyrus stumbled backward, attempting to stay upright.

“That didn’t kill you?!”

They shook their head. “Well, as I was saying, this is all a bad dream.”

_Slash_

_Miss_

“AND YOU’RE NEVER WAKING UP.”

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He couldn’t ( _wouldn’t_ ) believe it.

The flower couldn’t be telling the truth. The child wasn’t coming.

Besides, even if they were, Papyrus would stop them.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He offered the flower some tea.

—————

He couldn’t believe it.

_The king is a friggin idiot._

The demon-child was coming, and he refused to do anything but offer him some tea.

_Isn’t that like cannibalism?_

He just glared and left.

_This isn’t worth dying over. I’ll go warn the smiley lamppost._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He couldn’t die.

_THE WORLD IS DEPENDING ON ME…._

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed….a vine?

_WHAT?_

_Whip_

_Smack_

The demon-child (he’d started calling them that in his head) fell for a second, before turning.

“Flower. I thought you ran off, you coward.”

He was….marginally surprised.

_I DIDN’T EXPECT HIM TO COME BACK._

Flowey sighed. “Yeah, yeah, demon-child. Keep calling me a coward all ya friggin want.” The living flower turned to him. “Why don’tcha run along, Smiley Lamppost. Asgore needs ya.”

He shook his head. “I’M GOING TO FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH.”

Flowey shrugged. Somehow. “Suit yourself.”

The demon-child turned to Flowey.

_Slash_

_HIT_

Flowey stumbled backward, vines extended into a shield-like thing. “What the hell?!”

The demon-child laughed, grinning like a maniac (the maniac they were). “You don’t get it either.”

They aimed at him.

_Slash_

He barely managed to dodge. _OH SHIT._

“You’re going to die here.”

They aimed at Flowey again.

_Slash_

It hit the shield. He could see that it still hurt Flowey.

“Then I’ll make Chara,” Flowey flinched at the name. “erase the world for me.”

Another aim at him.

_Slash_

It hit him hard. He fell to the ground, trying to right himself.

“And then….”

_Slash_

Aimed at him again. He scrambled out of the way. Barely.

“I’ll do it all over again.” The demon laughed. “YOU’RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE.”

_Slash_

This time it hit him.

He felt the hit hard.

_I’M DYING._

“CARRY ON FOR ME, ASGORE.”

He didn’t say anything else.

There was nothing to say.

He crumbled to dust.

—————

He gritted his teeth.

_Well shit. I’m screwed._

He disappeared into the ground. _I’ll strike after they reach Asgore._

_Stupid king should have listened. If he hasn’t absorbed the SOULs by now, he’s a friggin idiot._

He popped up behind the throne.

Just in time to see the demon-child enter.

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He stood before the human.

“Oh, hello. Would you like some tea?”

He didn’t expect the blow.

Or the blow taking off all of his HP in one hit.

“….what?” The human grinned, almost like they were trying to look innocent.

Almost.

“You….you are….the flower….must have been right….heh….”

He crumbled to dust.

—————

He was so friggin angry.

_He didn’t even TRY to put up a fight! He just wanted to talk!_

_And give them tea!_

_IT’S NOT EVEN GOOD TEA!_

_FRIGGIN IDIOT!_

He let out a sigh. _The kid’s gonna find me sooner or later. I should go look for the SOULs._

He didn’t notice the demon-child absorbing Asgore’s SOUL.

Why would he? It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before.

—————

They knew something was up when Flowey didn’t absorb Asgore’s SOUL.

Or when he just didn’t appear at all.

But they had another SOUL now. _Two in as many weeks. Wow._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

_Now, where did the old fool keep them…._

He really couldn’t blame Smiley Lamppost for up and dusting.

After all, his brother was dead. Possibly permanently. _Though I really doubt it._

_The demon-child has too much fun with him._

_I pity him. Poor guy gets killed every other RESET, and he remembers them all. Even through the True Resets._

_Even I don’t remember True Resets. Most of the time._

_Dunno what’s different this time._

He sighed, looking back at the few monster SOULs he’d collected. _Demon-child won’t get these._

_Not that I would let them get to Smiley Lamppost’s SOUL anyway. And he told me to get Undyne’s SOUL. And then I figured I may as well get Alphys’ SOUL._

_Those damn star-struck lovers. Too bad that the peace had to be broken by little demon-child._

_I sort of wish I’d gone up to the surface with Frisk and the others. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen it._

_I haven’t seen it since….No. Don’t think about that._

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They walked down the hall. “Ah, the barrier. Been a while, huh?”

They heard an odd pinging sound. “Yeah, it’s been a while since you were here, huh, demon-child?”

They turned sharply. “Flowey?!”

The flower popped up. “That’s my name!” He laughed. “Guess you never thought about the consequences of resets, huh?”

They growled. “You weren’t supposed to remember! Not through a true reset!”

“Huh. Guess Smiley Trashbag wasn’t supposed to remember either, huh? But he did. He remembered every single one of your resets. Honestly, you’re trashier than him.” Oh, that was _low_. “And he was pretty trashy.”

There was a pause, and then he said, “I think you better stop where you are.”

They stepped forward. “Nope.”

Flowey grinned. “I guess you don’t mind me doing this, then.”

The human SOULs levitated out of their containers.

They grinned. “They’re just going to disobey you again!”

“No.”

They looked up in surprise.

“They’re not going to disobey me again.” He laughed again. Wow, he was sure laughing a lot. “This time….well, this time we have an….agreement.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well, if they don’t disobey….” He sighed. “I’ll reset after killing you. They know what you did.”

“This is all banking on you being able to kill me.”

“True.” His expression was….terrifying. “But I’ve got something for that, too!”

The entire world went black.

—————

He grinned. _Good. The SOULs kept their end of the deal up._

_I really do intend to keep my end, as well._

“Heh. What, cat got your tongue, demon?”

The demon just looked at him blankly.

“Don’t you remember me? Or are you as idiotic as you are evil?”

They still had a blank expression.

“It’s me, your worst nightmare….”

He grinned, showing fangs. _The monster SOULs did the trick, I think._

“A S R I E LD R E E M U R R .”

_Game SAVEd._

—————

They shivered. _I remember this guy. He’s terrifying._

_He’s not invincible, though. Just like anything, he can be killed._

_All I have to do is knock him down._

They suddenly laughed. “Ah, the irony. This time you’re the hero, huh? Instead of the one trying to kill everything?”

Asriel frowned. “What?”

“See, it’s ironic.”

“I didn’t want to kill everything last time. I just wanted to keep Chara around.” A pause. “Even though she was never there in the first place.” He scowled at that. “It was you. It’s always you.”

“Of course it is.” They laughed again. “And that’s the irony. I never intended to let monsters enjoy their freedom. I always intended to snatch it away at the last moment. Therefore, you had every right to stop me. But you didn’t. And now there’s nothing you can do, except stall for time.”

Asriel just shook his head. “You’re delusional.”

“Never said I wasn’t.”

_Game SAVEd._

—————

She wanted to scream, to yell, to tell Asriel not to fight that demon.

_Friggin void…._

She at least wanted to help.

_He’s not as strong as he was in pacifist. Not as many SOULs. He’s gonna get himself killed._

_What would I do without my little brother?_

_Probably nothing. Exactly what I do anyway._

_But….at the same time…._

_What WOULD I do?_

_Game SAVEd._

—————

He growled low. “Enough. Reset, or I’ll do it for you.”

The demon grinned. “No. You can’t reset unless I’m dead.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to kill you.”

The entire bullet board filled with bones, with barely enough space to dodge.

“Hey! You can’t do that! That’s Smiley Lamppost’s attack!”

“I certainly can.”

The demon growled, dodging another. _How good ARE they?!_ “You can’t! Unless you have his SOUL!”

“Maybe I do.”

They shook their head. “There’s no way you did. He’s **_dead_**. You can’t bring someone back from the dead.”

“I didn’t say I brought him back from the dead. I simply said I might have his SOUL.”

“You can’t have it! It shattered!”

He grinned. “Did it, now?”

“And besides, just it wouldn’t be enough to sustain your true form! You’d need at least a hundred! If not more!”

He paused. _They’ve got a point. Technically, I shouldn’t be able to sustain this on just three SOULs and then the human SOULs._

_….so why can I?_

The demon tried to take advantage of his distraction and stab him, only to get caught in a blue attack jail. “Stop trying to stab me. It’s not your turn, and I’m thinking.”

The demon did not appreciate this. “LET ME OUT, YOU BASTARD!”

“I said I’m thinking, now shut your friggin mouth!”

“LET ME OUTTTTTT!”

“No. Now shut up.”

_Game SAVEd._

He released the demon from the blue jail and put them in a white jail. “Happy?”

“NO.”

“Well, it’s all you’re getting.” He smirked, showing his fangs. “You should be happy you’re even getting that.”

The demon just growled.

—————

They growled. _Friggin Asriel, putting me here….wait._

_His turn can’t last forever, right? Even if it can, he can’t keep this attack up forever._

Asriel turned back to them. “Are you going to stop trying to stab me? Because I really don’t appreciate it.”

They growled again, lashing out. _Ok, ow. Stupid jail thingy._

He laughed. “See? Can’t get out. Stop trying to stab me. You’re only gonna hurt yourself.”

They lashed out again. _He’s right. But I can try._

“I said stop. Much as I hate you, you’re not supposed to purposefully hit the walls of it. You’ll kill yourself.” He grinned, showing off large fangs. “I kinda want that honor for myself.”

They threw their knife at him, smacking him in the face with the blade.

“….ow.” He winced. “That hurt.”

They grinned. _Proof he doesn’t have infinite DEF, like last time. I’ll bet he doesn’t have infinite HP or ATK, either._

_Now I just have to wear him down….how many knives do I have?_

_….I’m out of knives. Great._

_Well, I’ll just use what I have. The knife actually did a lot of damage._

—————

The little bastard was throwing things at him.

They’d thrown a knife first (he knew it was Chara’s knife; they’d taken it from New Home). That….had hurt more than it should have.

Then they’d thrown a stick at him.

Predictably, that did absolutely nothing except make him confused.

Then they’d thrown some other random stuff at him, to similar results.

Then they’d thrown the locket at him.

He’d caught it in midair. _They don’t need to have this. Especially if they’re just gonna throw it at me._

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Friggin don’t cry. Chara’s in a better place now._

_….well, actually, pretty much anywhere is better than here. But still._

He sighed. “Stop throwing things at me.”

They responded by throwing something at him.

_Ow. Frick this, I’m just gonna kill them._

_Wait, why didn’t I do that before?!_

_….I’m an idiot._

He growled as they threw yet another thing at him. _How much crap do they have?!_

He turned. “Frick you.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Friggin finally._

_Game LOADed._

He gritted his teeth and turned. “You. Have got. To be kidding me. DIDN’T I JUST FRIGGIN KILL YOU?!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Stop LOADing already!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed_

“Just let me RESET!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I just want everyone to be alive again!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“So STOP being so god damn persistent!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I just want them all to be alive again. To live their lives in peace.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“But they can’t. Not with you around.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“So just die already! Let me RESET!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I….I just want to see my parents again. I want to see Chara.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I know I’ll never see her again, but….”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Maybe if I RESET, it’ll all start over.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Maybe if I RESET, you’ll just do it again. And again. And again.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Maybe this is futile. Maybe this endless cycle of death and hopelessness will never end.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying to end it though.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“So….just give up. Let me RESET.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“And stop being so damn PERSISTENT! I just want to make things right!”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“You’re not Frisk. Or Chara. I know that much.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Neither one of them would ever do this. They’d try to stop this, if they were here.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“No, you’re not them.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“You’re a demon.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“You’ll never give up trying to kill me.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I know that I’m running on borrowed time. Sooner or later, you’re gonna get lucky and hit me.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Sooner or later, I’ll end up like Undyne. Like Alphys. Like Papyrus.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I’ll be dead. Dust. Just a bunch of free EXP.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“….but who’s to say that I wasn’t running off of borrowed time anyway?”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I did a lot of terrible stuff as a flower. Stuff I’d rather not mention.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“I’m sure that if Smiley Trashbag ever got his hands on me, I’d be dead in an instant.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“The guy’s pretty good at holding grudges. I’ll give him that.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“In fact, I bet that if he ever saw you again, he’d kill you in an instant.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Hell, he’d probably kill Frisk if he ever saw them again.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Not because they did anything wrong. Not because he’s angry at them.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“More because he’d think it was you. You look exactly like them, did you know that?”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“….heh. This is getting tiring. Just give up already.”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“…please?”

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_Game LOADed._

“Just let us live our lives in peace.”

He paused for a second. _Damn. When they load….it’s not a full load. I’m tired from all those attacks, and they’re tired from being hit by them._

He didn’t see it coming.

_Slash_

_HIT_

He glanced up. “….heh. Guess I should have expected that. Do me a favor and leave Chara alone, eh?”

He managed to stand up. “Well, guess I’ll see you around. Later.”

He crumbled to dust.

—————

_I did it._

That was the only thing they could think as they stood before Asriel’s dust.

_Friggin FINALLY._

The entire screen went black.

And then a voice. “Heh. You’ve been busy, huh?”

They turned.

“It’s me, Chara.”

—————

She stood before the demon.

_I wish Asriel hadn’t fought this thing. He wouldn’t be dead right now if he’d just…._

_No. Don’t cry in front of them._

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “You’re not the correct fallen child. Hell if I know where they are. Never met them in my life.”

The demon growled at her. “Where’d you come from?!”

“Simple. I came from the surface. Like all humans.”

“But where….?”

“Stop asking me personal questions. I do not wish to answer them.” She shook her head again. _I must not murder them while they’re talking. That would make me just as bad as them._

_Even if they throughly deserve it._

“So. Human.” She sighed. “Perhaps you thought this would fix everything. Perhaps you thought that by killing everyone, you could get out of here. Or maybe you just wanted to kill everyone. Again, hell if I know.”

The demon grinned. “It’s the last one.”

“Shush. I didn’t ask you to answer.” She gritted her teeth. _Don’t kill them. Don’t kill them. Don’t kill them._

“Now, since you killed everyone, I assume you wish to erase this world.”

The demon nodded eagerly.

She knew what she had to do. “Well, here are my last words to you.” The demon leaned forward. “Fuck you.” She grinned, taking the opportunity to aim.

_Slash_

_HIT_

“Bye bye~” She said, watching as the demon fell to the ground.

The world went black.


	2. Pie and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then.  
> It appears that the demon is dead.  
> But then how does the world get reset?....

A/N: YEY FOR CHARA

On that note, let’s get on with the story!

—————

They woke up at the flowers.

_That’s odd….I could have sworn we were at the surface!_

_What happened?_

**You blacked out.**

They rolled their eyes. _Thanks for being oh-so-helpful, Chara._

**Anytime, Frisk. Now, shall we get going? I have a little brother to see.**

**Actually, I want to confirm that yes, he still exists, and no, he’s not dead.**

_I assume you mean Flowey._

They heard Chara sigh. **Of course I mean Flowey.**

_What was that about me blacking out? And him not existing, and being dead?_

**I’ll tell you after I confirm that my genocidal little brother is still alive.**

_Fiiiiine……_

They walked forward, secretly worried about him as well.

_If Chara says there’s a chance he doesn’t even exist….what happened while I was out….?_

—————

He was kind of worried about the fact that he wasn’t a flower anymore.

_Well, at least I’m not dead….that’s something._

He was sitting on the green patch where he usually popped up, considering his options.

_I could try and find out who reset the whole thing._

_I could probably throw myself into the CORE and end this loop._

_Or I could just sit here and wait._

Laziness won out. He sat there until the kid showed up.

—————

They stared at Asriel, who was….literally just sitting on the ground, picking grass for no particular reason.

“How are you not a flower?” The question popped out before they could think of anything else.

He shrugged. “Absolutely no idea whatsoever.”

“ **Asriel, that’s not helpful….** ” He seemed a bit shocked by the fact that Chara was speaking through them.

_I’ve told you not to do that._

**It’s just Asriel. It’s not like it’ll have any real consequences.**

They sighed. “Sorry bout that….”

He shrugged. “Not the oddest thing that’s happened, even just in the space of this month. I mean, there’s been a genocidal human who literally looks exactly like you, Alphys actually stopped being a scaredy-cat to fight said human, and it turns out that three monster SOULs that were actually legitimately collected throughout said human’s murder spree and the six human SOULs is enough to make me go Hyperdeath.”

There was a loud silence.

“So, yeah. Not the craziest thing.” Asriel finally added.

There was another long pause, then they finally said, “Um….when you say they looked exactly like me….”

He caught on. “Oh. Yeah. Sans is probably going to kill you a lot.”

**A** **_lot_ ** **.**

“….frick.”

Asriel just nodded. “I should go. Apparently I was actually dead this time, and I guess I’m kind of like Chara? Only, uh, I don’t have to stay in your head, I guess….but I’m not sure if other people can see me, and I don’t want to freak Mom out.” He walked off to….somewhere.

_….how does he know that? I didn’t know that…._

**Loop memories.**

_What?_

**I’ll explain everything when we get to Mom’s house.**

_Ok…._

They set off with a set goal. And no understanding of what either one of the two ghosts had said whatsoever.

—————

To put it mildly, he was extremely confused.

_WASN’T I DEAD?_

_DOES IT EVEN MATTER ANYMORE, IF I’M NOT DEAD?_

_….IS FRISK BACK?_

He quickly realized that none of those questions could actually be answered, and that if he kept thinking about them, he was going to be late for training.

_I’LL THINK ABOUT THEM LATER._

—————

Toriel had come, just like always. She’d led them through the ruins (after they’d SAVEd), and eventually left them in a room.

They’d solved all the puzzles from memory (sometimes forgetting that, say, one rock needed to be asked to move, or that they couldn’t just walk across the floor when it was cracked), and made it through fairly quickly.

And then Napstablook happened.

He was just as sad as always, but he said something odd this time.

“there’s someone standing behind you, did you know that?”

They’d turned.

Napstablook had vanished when they turned around again.

The oddest part was that there had been nobody there.

 

Eventually they made it to the old house. Toriel came out, said the whole spiel about how they were hurt and she would heal them, and went inside.

They SAVEd real quick and followed her, eager to get both an explanation and some pie.

Toriel’s pie was really good.

After she’d showed them their room (again), they sat down on the bed. “Ok. Explain. Now.”

They heard Chara sigh. **No way I’m getting out of it now, huh?**

“Nope. Friggin explain.”

**Fine. Where do you want me to start?**

“With what happened when I blacked out.”

**….you sure you wanna hear that first? It’s kind of….disturbing.**

“Fine. The loop memories, then.”

**Well, loop memories are kind of like regular memories. If anything changes, you can rely on them.**

**Well, me and Asriel can. And Sans. You don’t have loop memories, since you always fall down here through the hole.**

**And I’m not sure if the others remember what happened when you blacked out. I hope the RESET memories went away. That timeline was awful and I never want to see that demon again.**

“So, are you ever going to tell me what happened, or….?”

**Well….um….**

They sighed. “It’s fine. I can wait a little longer.”

When Chara spoke again, she sounded relieved. **I’m kinda glad. I don’t really wanna talk about it.**

“I get it.” They paused, a few memories of their surface life, before they fell down, flooding through their head. “I don’t really wanna _taco_ bout what happened before I fell down here.”

**YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE THAT PUN.**

“You _breader_ believe it.” They grinned evilly. “ _Dew_ you have a problem with that? Are my puns too _corny_ for you?”

**FRISK NO.**

“Frisk yes. I have an active imagi _nut_ tion and I’m _nut_ afraid to use it. You can’t get any pun _pasta_ me.”

**FRISK STOP IT.**

“ _Nut_ right now. I’m too _egg_ cited to stop.”

**FRISK.**

“You misunderstand. I don’t _carrot_ all what you think of my puns. You could call it….”

**NO. FRISK. NO. STOP. BAD FRISK.**

“….my _pun_ ish _mint_ for you, for not telling me about these things _lentil_ now.”

**BAD FRISK. NO MORE PUNS.**

“Alright. I’ll stop.”

**Thank you.**

“….for now.” They grinned. “We will continue this war _wheat_ er.”

**AAAAARRRRGHHHHH.**

They lay down and went to sleep, Chara muttering curses under her breath as they did.

—————

_Meanwhile, in between the code…._

The Annoying Dog stretched, wagging it’s tail.

_Bark bark. This is a time skip!_

_Bark bark bark!_

—————

They woke up from the strangest dream they had ever had.

**Why was that dog talking about time skips? It’s not like we’re in one of Alphys’ fanfictions.**

They yawned loudly, checking the clock. _Morning to you too, Chara. Have_ ** _pun_** _last night?_

**NO. BAD FRISK. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AT SEVEN AM IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING.**

_I’m kidding. That comment was_ **_ingest_ ** _._

**You’re hopeless.** Chara went silent.

_Come back! It’s no_ **_pun_ ** _without you!_

They waited a few more minutes.

_Dangit._

They grabbed the slice of pie lying of the floor and took off toward the living room. _Gotta find Toriel._

—————

Evidently Toriel was in the basement.

_Frisk didn’t even trigger it….maybe she just wanted to seal up the exit._

_Wouldn’t blame her. Not after last time._

She let out a sigh. **Frisk, I know you can hear me.**

What’s it to you? I thought you hated my puns.

**I do.**

So why are you back?

**Because. Now shut up and stop her from destroying the exit.**

Fine. Ass.

She felt Frisk start moving toward Toriel.

“You want to leave so badly?”

A nod.

“Hmph. You are just like the others.”

Frisk shook their head. “I’m totally not like the others. Totally.”

Toriel ignored the comment. “There is only one solution to this.”

Frisk nodded.

“Pro-“

Frisk proceeded to interrupt. “PIE! THE SOLUTION IS PIE!”

The look on Toriel’s face was somewhere between confusion and amusement. “….uh, no. The solution is not pie. Though I will gladly give you more if you wish for more.”

“IT IS PIE! IT’S TOTALLY PIE! PIE FIXES EVERYTHING!”

Silence.

**You’re an idiot.**

Am not! Pie DOES fix everything!

**I stand uncorrected.**

—————

_Such a naïve child….Asgore would have their head in an instant if I allowed them to leave._

She shook her head. “The solution is not pie.”

“IT **IS** PIE! IT **IS**!”

“I admire your perseverance, but it is not pie.”

The human tilted their head. “Why?”

“….” She had no good answer for that. This seemed to encourage the human to press their point.

“If you don’t have a valid reason the answer is not pie, then maybe you shouldn’t deny it so much!”

She sighed. “You are very stubborn. Let us see if you are as good at battling as you are at proving your point.

_Bink!_

—————

They sighed as the battle interface came up. _I hate battling Goat Mom. And the answer_ ** _was_** _pie. It_ ** _was_** _._

**It really wasn’t.**

_HOW DO YOU KNOW?!_

**It makes no sense.**

_Frick you._

They ignored whatever response Chara had to that, and pressed the Mercy button.

Mercy > Spare

Toriel didn’t have anything to say to their sparing.

They concentrated on running straight into the fireballs.

—————

She blinked.

_Are they…._ **_trying_ ** _to get hit?!_

_This is a very strange human._

—————

They finished running into every single fireball they could. _Wow. Down to 6 HP on the first turn. That’s a new record._

_Good thing I know her tricks. I don’t have to waste food._

Mercy > Spare

“….what are you doing?”

They grinned. “TRYING TO GET MY PIE!”

There was a sigh from Toriel. “My child….I have told you pie is not the answer.”

“PIE **IS** THE ANSWER! IT **IS**!”

Toriel just shook her head.

They concentrated on running into the fireballs again.

—————

Around ten turns later….

“Fight me or run away!”

“Not until you admit I’m right!”

She sighed. _They’re really still doing this? Really?_

**Frisk. Pie isn’t the answer.**

IT IS.

IT IS AND I’M GONNA SHOW GOAT MOM I’M RIGHT.

**Suit yourself.** She cut off the connection again.

Not her fault if they got killed.

—————

They knew this was the last turn before the no-attacks turn. _If I’m gonna get the pie, I have to get it now._

They approached Toriel. “….can I have some pie?”

Toriel nodded, handing them a piece. “You still may not go out.”

“But I wanna see Sans!”

Wrong answer.

Toriel seemed shocked. “How do you know of Sans?” She shook it off fairly quickly, though. “No matter. You shall not pass.”

_Great. Of all the times for Goat Mom to block me…._

**….were you seriously doing this just to get some more pie?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**….seriously?!**

_…..Uh, yeah…._

**You could have just ASKED her!**

They shrugged. _I also did this because I wanna see Dunkle Sans._

 **….I’m not entirely sure that’s a good idea.** Chara sounded uncertain. **What happened when you blacked out….it kinda hit him hard.**

They sighed. _Let’s get this over with._

—————

Meanwhile between the code….

A black cat sits on the code.

“Yes, this another time skip. Yes, the author is a lazy butt in this chapter/book. Friggin deal with it.”

It paused. “Meow.”

—————

Toriel was gone. So was the pie on the counter. “FRIGGIN DAMN IT!”

**Aren’t you the one who battled her?**

“Shut up.”

They went back the way they came. _I can’t wait to see Sans…._

 

Asriel was once again sitting where Flowey would be. “Did you seriously battle Mom just to get some pie?”

“….maybe?”

He shook his head. “You can be really stupid sometimes….”

He faded away, letting them pass through.

_Odd. Not entirely unexpected._

They went through the gate.

 

Snowdin Forest was just as ominous as last time. Possibly more so.

_It’s almost as if everyone’s fled. But why?_

They continued forward, toward the Big, Heavy Stick, as they’d dubbed it.

They inspected it.

**It’s too heavy to pick up. As you know very well.**

They inspected it again.

 **I told you it’s too heavy to pick up.** Chara sounded a little nervous.

Again.

**Stop friggin looking at the stick. Just get a move on.**

Again.

**YOU CAN’T PICK IT UP. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT ANOTHER USELESS STICK.**

Again.

**….fine. Go ahead and try and pick it up. See if I care.**

They attempted to pick it up.

**….huh. It’s rooted to the ground. Must be a tree root.**

Again.

**….you’re seriously just wasting time trying to pick this up?**

Again.

**Stop it. Get a move on.**

Again.

**Ugh. Whatever. See if I care.**

They stood up. _Nah, you’re right. It’s too heavy, and besides, it’s rooted to the ground._

**….now you agree with me? Are you just being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn?**

_Maaaaybe._

**Whatever.** Chara went silent.

They walked forward.

**_Snap_ **

They jumped, despite not being very surprised. Maybe it was just the fact that it had been almost completely silent just a few minutes before.

They kept walking.

**_Rustle_ **

_Jeezum, Sans. You’re pretty loud._

They reached the gate.

“human .”

They jumped a little at Sans’ voice, but reassured themselves that there was nothing to worry about.

“don’t you know how to greet an old pal?”

There was a sudden feeling of dread at his tone.

“turn around and shake my hand.”

They did so.

_Bink!_

“Wait, wait, what the heck?!” They did not expect to be put into a battle with Sans! _I didn’t sign up for this, god dammit!_

Sans was facing away from them. “it’s a beautiful day outside.”

Another chill. _Jeez, he can be scary._

“birds are singing, flowers are blooming….”

_But he wouldn’t hurt me._

“on days like these, kids like you….”

_….right?_

He turned around, his left eye flashing light blue and yellow. His right eye wasn’t even there.

“….S h o u l db eb u r n i n gi nh e l l .”

Their SOUL turned blue, and they hit the ground. _Ow._

Bones suddenly shot up from the bottom of the bullet board, piercing their SOUL before they could jump properly. _OW._

_Wait, what’s sapping my health so fast?_

Their SOUL turned red again, and then a bone attack not unlike Icecap’s ice path attack came toward them.

_Frick. I was never good at that one._

They dodged a few, but hit most of them.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Well that was….not entirely unexpected. Do better next time, kay?**


	3. sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the introduction of Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author's notes were written for FFN, btw, so none of that stuff happened here =)

A/N: Yes. That entire last chapter/book was filler.

….I’m bad at writing. Sorry.

—————

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Well, that was….not entirely unexpected. Try not to die next time.**

They groaned.

_Greeeeaaaat. Sans hates me._

**It’s not you.**

**Also apparently the stick was a SAVE point.**

_Wait what._

**Yes. You actually had a valid reason to friggin inspect the stick fifteen million times.**

_…..whhhhhaaaaatttttt._

**I take it you were just doing it to annoy me.**

They nodded, staring at the endless black.

**Ass.**

They nodded again. _I’ll have to do it some more. See what spiel comes this time._

**FRICK YOU.**

They grinned, before pressing Continue.

—————

They appeared at the stick, and immediately began tapping it.

**Tapping this stick just to annoy me fills you with determination.**

_Game SAVEd._

They moved on.

 

“back already, kid? you must really want a beating.” Sans’ tone seemed very sinister. Or maybe it was just their overactive imagination.

They let out a sigh. “Can you stop killing me, please? We can share the slice of pie I have.”

Sans just shook his head.

_Bink!_

“why do you keep coming back? to torture us? to drive us insane? or are you just doing this for laughs?”

They didn’t answer, too busy attempting to not die.

_Frick frick frick frick. WHAT IS SAPPING MY HEALTH SO FAST._

**A combination of Karmic Retribution and his attacks.**

They groaned. _I knew I shouldn’t have taken all the monster candy._

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Good job lasting so long. You almost made it to the blasters this time!**

They blinked. _Wait, blasters?!_

**Yeah, blasters. Did I not tell you about them? They’re shaped like dragon heads and try to kill you by firing lasers.**

This got a groan out of them. _Think I should offer puns as a solution next time?_

**NONONONONO. BAD FRISK.**

_That’s an affirmative vote._ They grinned and pressed Continue.

—————

They appeared back at the stick, and SAVEd on impulse.

 **Saving for no reason whatsoever fills you with determination.** Chara was being sarcastic. That much was clear.

_Game SAVEd._

They walked forward.

 

“back for more, kid? you must be really determined.” Sans looked slightly irritated. 

“Yeah. I’m the SOUL of determination, ya _bonehead_.” They grinned.

**FRISK NO.**

_Frisk yes._

Sans just sighed and shook his head. “you’ve got some good puns, kiddo.” He gave them a sinister grin. “too bad i havta kill ya.”

_Bink!_

Sans stood before them in battle. “ready?”

_Friiiiiiicccccck._

**Prepare to get your ass kicked.**

_CHARA HELP_

They heard Chara giggle. **Nah. Not right now.**

_Ass._

They hit the ground hard, and jumped as fast as they could, barely missing the bones.

_Ok, now the Icecap attack._

They hit the bones.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Man, you’re really bad at this.**

They scowled. _Shut up._

They pressed Continue.

—————

They were back at the stick, and SAVEd on impulse.

**A feeling of dread comes over you. You stay determined to annoy me by constantly saving just to see what I’ll say.**

_Game SAVEd._

They walked forward.

 

“back for more, kiddo? i’ll be happy to give you it.” He grinned the sadistic grin of someone who’s seen to much to not do anything anymore.

_Bink!_

 

“have fun.”

They jumped immediately, then tried to follow the path, doing ok for a while.

Then the blasters happened.

They gasped. “Oh. My god.”

They didn’t get a chance to say anything else.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Uhhhh….try not to stare at the blasters next time?**

_BUT THEY WERE SO AWESOME AND I WANT ONE FOR A PET._

**Absolutely not.**

_Why?_

**Because we can’t afford to feed you, much less a baby blaster.**

_Please?_

**….maybe if Sans gives us one.**

They pumped their fist in the air. _YES!_

They pressed Continue.

—————

When they appeared again, they SAVEd. Again. It was an impulse, plus they wanted to annoy Chara.

**The thought of a baby blaster fills you with determination.**

_Game SAVEd._

They walked forward.

 

Before Sans could say anything, they interrupted him. “THAT WAS AWESOME. Can I have a pet blaster? Do you want some pie? Can you stop killing me please? Can I have a pet blaster, please?”

Sans rubbed his forehead. “thanks, no, yes but later, no, and no.”

_Bink!_

 

They interrupted him again. “Why can’t I have a pet blaster? What do you have against me? Do you really remember every reset? Why do things change every reset? Can I have a pet blaster after this?”

He sighed. “because you can’t have one, you killed everyone and tortured me, yes, i dunno, and no.” 

They jumped to avoid the bones. “Can I have one now? Can you teleport? Do you really only have 1 HP? Do you want some pie now?”

He sighed and sent the Icecap attack at them. “no, yes, yes, and no.”

They dodged it masterfully. “Are you gonna use the blasters now? If I catch one can I keep it? How many puns do you know? Do you like iced tea?”

He sighed and sent out the blasters. “yes, i guess, about a mill **ion** , and no.”

They managed to dodge a few, but still got hit by the last one. _Ok, so it’s middle, down, middle, down._

**I was waiting for you to figure that out.**

They sat down in front of their battle menu. _Do you think he’s annoyed yet?_

**Yes.**

**You feel your sins crawling down your back.**

They groaned. _I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN ALL THE MOSTER CANDY. IT’S COMING BACK TO BITE ME IN THE BUTT._

**I warned you. You were just a stubborn prick who refused to listen.**

_Do you think he’ll let me have a blaster?_

**Maybe.**

They picked Mercy.

“really? you’re sparing me now? you must have really changed. either that or you’re tricking me.” Sans looked confused. “whatever. i’ll just use this one.” He sent out a wave of bones with holes in the middle.

**We saw this one with Papyrus. Remember, tiny hops.**

_Right. Tiny hops._ They proceeded to hop over the bones.

**You’re doing great.**

_Thanks._

They stood up after eight, after no more came. “Why are you doing this? What do you mean by I must have changed? And earlier you said I killed everyone, but I’ve never killed in my life! Also can I have a blaster?”

Sans sighed. “because of what you did last run, ditto, and you must have. you did last run. and no.”

“What?! This is my second run! You’re delusional!” They slammed their hand onto Mercy.

He growled. “you’re lying.” He sent out a few more bones with holes that differed in height.

_I’m screwed._

**I would agree.**

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Better luck next time. Also, do you still want a blaster THAT BAD?!**

_Maaaaaaybeeeee._

**You’re crazy.**

_Maybe._ They hit Continue.

—————

They appeared at the stick again. _This is getting old._

They SAVEd.

**Saving pointlessly and bugging Sans about the blaster issue fills you with determination.**

_Game SAVEd._

They walked forward.

 

Sans groaned. “don’t you dare ask about the blasters.”

_Bink!_

 

This time he just blasted them.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**Wow. He didn’t even try to put up with you that time.**

They pouted. _I didn’t even ask. He overreacted._

They hit Continue.

—————

We now spare you from this never-ending torment and just bring you some highlights.

—————

**Try 50**

“so just put down your weapon. let’s just forget about this, okay?” Sans was smiling.

They grinned. _This is great! He finally wants me to spare him!_

**WAIT NO DON’T-**

They hit Mercy.

Sans’ grin widened. “thanks, buddy. this’ll make my job much easier.”

The entire bullet board filled with bones.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

_geeeett dunked on!_

_if you really were ever my friend….you won’t come back._

**I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPARE HIM YET YOU IDIOT.**

They sighed. _Whatever._

They hit Continue.

—————

**Try 72**

“you don’t want me to use my special attack. trust me.” Sans was grinning like a maniac.

**YOU DO.**

They sighed. They never saw the bone coming.

_Crack_

_SHATTER_

**YOU ARE FRIGGIN KIDDING ME.**

They cringed. _Sorry. I got caught off guard there._

**Whatever.**

They pressed Continue.

—————

**Try 157**

“welp, here goes nothing.”

They waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Eventually, they got tired of waiting. “So, uh, is the special attack literally nothing, or is this a bait and switch?”

He shrugged. “the first one.”

“So, uh, you’re literally gonna do nothing?”

“yup.”

They grinned. “That sounds _grate_. I think I’ll take a nap. Tell me when it’s lunch time.”

Sans paused. “what.”

They were already asleep.

He sighed and sat down.

Pretty soon he was asleep too.

 

They woke up and saw that Sans was asleep. _Chara, do I have a blanket?_

**Yes. You stole it from Mom, remember?**

_Yeah. It was one of the sins crawling down my back._

**Why? Do you need it?**

_Yeah._

**Move toward the item box.**

_Kay._

They slowly moved the bullet board toward Item and Mercy, being careful not to wake up Sans.

They quietly hit Item.

_Where’d I put it again? By the pie?_

**Yeah.**

They carefully pulled it out of their inventory and moved toward Sans, careful not to wake him.

**You tucked the blanket around Sans. I’m not sure why, since he’s trying to kill you, but it’s your funeral.**

They rolled their eyes and moved it toward Mercy.

**You won! Somehow this guy has no gold you can steal. Sorry.**

They growled. _It’s not stealing if they drop it._

**It really is.**

_Is not!_

**Is.**

They growled under their breath, moving through the gate and leaving Sans behind. _Let’s just get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover._

—————

She wasn’t sure why Papyrus wasn’t here, but it was probably the same reason almost nobody was approaching Frisk.

_The demon._

She sighed. _Kinda wish I wasn’t stuck following this idiot. They even think I’m in their head….ha. As if._

Frisk looked up. **Why aren’t there any monsters?**

**It’s complicated. I told you I’d tell you when we got to Snowdin.**

**Fine. But you better actually tell me this time.**

**I promise I will.**

Frisk nodded and kept moving.

—————

They moved onward, wondering absentmindedly why none of the puzzles were active.

**Just keep moving.**

_I know, Chara. Jeez._

They walked right over the bridge, jerking to a stop when they saw something.

_That….that can’t be Flowey. If Asriel’s alive, then why is there a Flowey?!_

They heard Chara sigh. **I don’t know. There’s a possibility the two personalities were separated when….**

_When what?_

**….never mind.**

They shrugged and kept moving.

 

Snowdin was almost deserted. The shops were closed, and only Monster Kid was there.

They tried to talk to them, but they startled and shrieked “Get away from me!” before running off.

_That didn’t happen last time._

**Lots of things didn’t happen last time.**

They sighed. _I hope Papyrus doesn’t kill me._

Chara paused. **I do, too.**

 

They felt bad for stealing the Cinnabunnies, but it was necessary.

Chara didn’t think so. **You’re a criminal now.**

_I would have bought them, but nobody was there._

**You also stole the gold from the desk.**

_Well that was their fault for leaving it there._

**It’s your fault for stealing it.**

_Shush._

They’d moved onward, SAVing real quick before their battle with Papyrus.

**The feeling that I’m not going to tell you what happened unless we go to the inn fills you with determination.**

_Game SAVEd._

They went into the inn after that.

 

They sat on one of the beds (nobody was their, so it wasn’t their fault they didn’t pay) and waited.

 **You want an explanation.** It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

_Well, duh. You said you’d give me one._

**Fine. I’ll give you one. You see, while you were blacked out, someone took over your body.**

As they listened, they were struck with deja vu.

—————

We now interrupt this story because you literally read it two chapters ago.

—————

**….and so that’s what happened.**

They gaped at the wall.

**….uh….Frisk?**

_Chara._ They kept gaping at the wall.

**Yeah?**

_You are AWESOME. So is Asriel. And Papyrus. And Sans. And Undyne and Alphys and…._

This went on for quite a while.

 

They finally exited the inn and went toward the freezing cold stretch of not-actually-grass.

Papyrus was waiting for them when they got there. “HELLO HUMAN.”

They waved. “Hi Papyrus!”

They did not expect him to turn away. “….I CAN’T TELL WHICH HUMAN YOU ARE.”

**Don’t say which one you are. Your actions will speak louder.**

They nodded.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU READY?”

They nodded.

_Bink!_

 

**Papyrus blocks the way.**

—————

And that’s a wrap!

Guys, I really didn’t expect this to get popular. I expected it to be one of my stories, the ones that get no views and lots of hate (some because I asked for it, others because they deserved it).

I didn’t expect the story that was originally just going to be a generic Disbelief story but ran away from me while I was writing to get so popular.

So, thank you so much, guys! ^_^


	4. Temmie Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could this be?

Hi guys! I have been hit with inspiration!

Also, sorry about the last chapter being so cramped. FFN screwed up my spacing. -_-

—————

**Papyrus blocks the path.**

They glanced at him. _He doesn’t look happy. He looks sad. The look doesn’t suit him._

**You just like him when he’s happy.**

_So what if I do?_

**Eh. Whatever.**

They hit the Act button.

*Flirt

**What.**

They attempted to flirt with him. “Hi there, cutie~”

He was not amused.

—————

He was….to be honest he was really confused.

_THE HUMAN’S NOT ATTACKING._

_MAYBE IT’S NOT THE SAME HUMAN?_

He felt joy at that thought. _THAT MEANS SANS IS PROBABLY STILL ALIVE. IT ALSO ACCOUNTS FOR THE THOUSANDS OF LOADS EARLIER._

_BUT….WHAT IF HE’S NOT?_

_….I CAN’T TRUST THEM. NOT NOW._

_PROBABLY NOT EVER._

He shook off the thoughts and attacked at full force.

—————

They hit Mercy. _Maybe if I just keep sparing he’ll realize I’m not the same person?_

**I doubt it. But you can try.**

Papyrus sighed. “I SUPPOSE I SHOULD BE FAIR. THOUGH THE LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT ME, YOU WEREN’T EXACTLY FAIR. YOU MAY ACCEPT MY MERCY. THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE I’M GIVING YOU.”

They hit Mercy again. “Papyrus, I know that repeatedly getting captured just to get out of fighting with you was kind of cheating, but did you really have to point it out?”

“….DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID?”

“Oh. You mean that. That wasn’t me.”

“….I STILL DON’T TRUST YOU. YOU MAY PASS.”

He disappeared somewhere into the shadows.

They weren’t sure where.

There was a moment of silence. It was broken by Chara commenting on the battle. **Well that was anticlimactic. Maybe he was hit harder than I thought.**

_He probably just wanted to check on Sans. He’s very protective of him._

**I would expect he’d be even more so now.**

They moved on.

—————

Once he was out of the human’s line of sight, he dashed around Snowdin.

_PLEASE DON’T LET HIM BE DEAD. I’VE HAD ENOUGH DEATH TO LAST ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE._

He stopped in front of the gate, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sans was leaning against the gate, snoring.

_WHY DOES HE HAVE A BLANKET._

_DID HE SERIOUSLY TAKE A BLANKET ALONG WITH HIM FOR THE PATROL._

_…._

_HOW DID HE MANAGE TO HIDE IT FROM ME?_

He eventually just sat down next to him, setting Sans’ head on his lap. _YOU KNOW WHAT, IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER. I’M JUST GLAD HE’S STILL ALIVE._

He eventually fell asleep, too, cuddling up next to Sans.

—————

They moved forward, noticing Kid by the water.

They started to approach him, but he squeaked and ran away, looking like he was going to cry. _Well, that’s odd._

**It’s probably because the demon killed him. And if you haven’t noticed, people seem to think you’re the demon.**

They considered this.

_Why?_

**Because you look exactly like them.**

_Fair enough._ They moved on.

—————

When Frisk reached the second bridge flower puzzle, the first thing they did was make a path to a dark room on the edge of the area.

She frowned. **What are you doing?**

**I’m getting the quiche. What does it look like I’m doing?**

**Wait, there’s a quiche there? Can I eat it?**

**NO. IT’S MY FRIEND.**

**….seriously? You made friends with a quiche?**

**Maaaybeeee.**

She sighed. **Fine. Your call.**

Frisk didn’t answer

—————

They walked into the dark, shadowy room, wriggling under the bench to get to the quiche. _Ah, there it is!_ “Hello, quiche friend!”

**You really have a quiche for a friend?**

“Yeah.”

**You’re crazy.**

“Never said I wasn’t.” They stuck the quiche in their inventory.

**Wait….**

_What?_

**Did….did we face Aaron yet?**

_Uh, no….why?_

**Turn around. Slowly.**

They did so.

_Well shit._

**Honestly, I’m not sure why the Temmies are there. Normally they hate Aaron….**

They internally shrugged. _I don’t know. Maybe he changed._

**….why are they all wearing Temmie Armor.**

_I don’t know._

**Why is AARON wearing Temmie Armor.**

_I don’t know._

They heard Chara snickering. **Why do I find this scene so funny?!**

_I don’t know._

**Well, do whatever seems smart to you.**

They did what came best to them.

They grabbed a Temmie that had fallen asleep, stole its Temmie Armor, donned it, and ran as fast as they could.

**That was what you chose to do?! THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA!**

_It was all I could think of, ok?!_

Chara just sighed. **Whatever.**

—————

She paced around Temmie Village, waiting for the group to come back.

And come back they did, sans one pair of Temmie Armor and most of Aaron’s pride. “We couldn’t stop them, ma’am. They were too fast for us.”

She growled under her breath. “Aaron, take some of the Woshuas and Shyren and go after them. Shyren, do **_not_** take your advertiser or whatever your body’s made of. Aaron, you can bring Bob here if you want.”

Bob saluted. “Hello, Lieutenant Aaron. I’m ready for action.”

Aaron grinned. “Then let’s go. SHYREN!”

The fish popped up, minus the advertiser. “Yes, Aaron?”

“Gather the fastest Woshuas you can find and come back here.”

She saluted the best she could with no arms and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

She grinned as she viewed this scene. _There’s no way this plan can fail. Not with everyone’s help._

_Now I just have to get Alphys out of her slump and set her to work evacuating Hotland._

—————

They stopped when they got to the grass, noticing that neither Undyne nor Monster Kid was there. _Where’d they go?_

**Probably somewhere else.**

They rolled their eyes. _Way to point out the obvious, Chara._

**Thanks. It’s what I do best.**

They sighed, and moved through the grass, freezing when a spear slammed down in front of them. _Frick._

They dashed forward, SAVing real quick.

**WASTING TIME SAVING WHILE A PSYCHOPATHIC FISH LADY CHASES YOU FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION AND FEAR. NOW RUN, YOU IDIOT.**

_Game SAVEd._

They took Chara’s advice and ran.

—————

He surveyed the area like the lieutenant had told him to, sneaking around in bushes and carefully monitoring the demon’s progress.

_Kid should just go to hell already. Save us a lot of time and effort._

He shook off the thought, focusing on the job he was doing. There was a noise from the bush behind him, and he jerked his head around. “Who’s there?!”

Lieutenant Aaron emerged from the bushes. He was holding something. “It’s just me. I want you to look after this kid. Found him lurking around the quiche room.”

“….why? The only thing there is a quiche.”

“Apparently he lives in Snowdin, and got separated from the evacuation somehow. He was looking for somewhere to hide. Escort him to Hotland, would you?”

He saluted. “No problem, sir.” Turning toward the kid Lieutenant Aaron had just set onto the ground, he sighed. “Come with me.” The kid nodded fearfully.

He walked out of the bushes, the kid following him as he did.

—————

They’d made it to the lightbulb puzzle.

“FUCKING HELL, HOW DO I SOLVE THIS STUPID FUCKING THING?!”

**First off, for someone who’s trying not to get captured, you’re making an awful lot of noise. Second off, I have no idea.**

They growled. _That’s not helpful._

**Well, it’s all I’ve got.**

They sighed, and moved forward, **finally** finding the exit. “Thank god.”

**Wow. That only took you a few minutes.**

_Shush._

They advanced forward.

—————

He didn’t expect the kid to tell him that they knew the rest of the way to Hotland.

He’d just shrugged when they did, though, saying that he’d been told to accompany him and accompany him he will.

He most certainly hadn’t expected the kid to run onto the bridge.

Or to fall off.

In front of the human.

Who probably wanted to kill them.

He ran forward, intent on helping the kid, but the human got there first.

He closed his eyes, expecting to hear the kid’s bodykit the bottom.

He did not expect to open his eyes and see the human attempting (and failing) to comfort the kid.

“Ssshhh….don’t cry, _please_ ….”

The kid picked himself up and shoved the human aside the best he could. “I-I don’t n-need your h-help….”

The kid then got up and ran the rest of the way across the bridge.

He followed, ignoring the human’s odd look. “Wait! Kid!”

The kid didn’t answer him.

—————

Well.

They hadn’t expected that.

They’d expected to get shoved off the bridge, for Kid to ran back the way he came, for him to just freeze up.

They certainly hadn’t expectedhim to run the rest of the way across the bridge.

Or for Bob the temmie to be there at all.

Or for Bob the temmie to care.

Or for Bob the temmie to try and stop Kid from doing it.

**Uh, maybe you should refer to him as a he, and not a Bob the Temmie, Frisk.**

_It’s none of your business, Chara._

**Whatever.**

They kept moving.

—————

She stood on the rock that overshadowed the passage to Hotland, watching as Kid and Bob ran through it.

_Aaron must have told Bob to accompany him. Smart idea. Bob’s pretty damn tough._

She noticed the human approaching, and prepared to battle them.

_Hopefully it won’t turn out like last time._

—————

They approached the rock cautiously.

“HUMAN!”

They snapped their head up, surprised. “Undyne?”

**Well duh.**

_I wasn’t asking you._

“PREPARE TO DIE!” Undyne whipped off her helmet. “NGAAAAAAHH!”

_Bink!_

***The heroine attacks.**

—————

And that’s a wrap! Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn’t really planning to have much for waterfall. It’s….uh….cool, but….

Besides, either Undyne or one of the army was chasing them at all times. They couldn’t really look around.

Also bob and kid. They’ll appear again, no worries.

Bye!


End file.
